Babysitter for hire
by Junjofangirl18
Summary: Akihiko is a sixteen year old boy looking for a job. When he cant come up with anything else he turns to babysitting as an option. Soon he starts babysitting little Misaki Takahashi and over the years begins to grow feeling for him. What will happen when its time for Akihiko to move on. Akihiko is not a pedophile in this story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys it me Junjofangirl18 or Maysen, whatever you like calling me. I'm going to start working on this idea that I have had for quite a while now. I know that the summary makes it seem super pedophile but I promise no sex happens until Misaki is older. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this story. Please remember to review this story, tell me if you think I should continue writing it or just forget about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo romantica, all ownership rightfully belongs to the amazing Shungiku Nakamura.

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 1

The sixteen year old boy sat and looked at his father with disgust and hatred plastered all over his pretty face. Akihiko could feel himself growing angrier with each word that came out of his father's mouth. All these years and his father suddenly decided to start parenting.

"Akihiko we are no longer going to be giving you allowance, Haruhiko told us what you're doing with the money" Fuyuhiko Usami said to his very angry looking son.

"And what exactly did Haruhiko tell you father?" Akihiko asked as he shot his brother who was in the corner of the room a glare. It would be just like his brother to rat him out. He wondered how Haruhiko even found out about the things he was doing with the money his parents were giving him for allowance.

"Haruhiko told me you were spending you money on alcohol, cigarettes, and condoms" The dark haired man said with a disappointed face. Akihiko didn't care if his father was disappointed in him or not, he was 16 for god sake he could do whatever he felt like doing with his money."Is this true Akihiko?"

"Yes father, everything you said is true. I have been spending my allowance money on those things, is there a problem?" The silver haired teenager asked while staring at the ground

"Akihiko we will not allow you to spend our money on things you do not need at your age!" Fuyuhiko yelled, suddenly getting very angry at his son. Fuyuhiko wondered where he had gone wrong while raising Akihiko. Haruhiko turned out fine; he wondered why Akihiko was different and so rebellious.

"Oh really father, so you want me to stop wasting our families money on Alcohol and cigarettes; well why don't you try telling mother that!" The teen yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Your mother is an adult, Akihiko. She can do what she feels like, you on the other hand are still a child in need of my assistance if you want a strong future" Fuyuhiko said while giving his son an angry look. The older man hated when his son didn't listen to him and acted out.

"You're calling mother an adult. What the fuck has gotten into you, mother is barely an adult; she is out partying and getting drunk every single night. When you're on business trip she's fucking any one she can get into bed with!" Fuyuhiko flinched when his son mentioned the many one night stands his wife thought she was hiding. It was obvious to anyone that his wife was cheating on him, but that didn't mean that his son had to bring it up.

"Akihiko this is not about your mother, this is about you" The older man said as he put a hand on his forehead, it was a sign that he was losing his patience. "The point of this whole conversation is to let you know that we will no longer be giving you allowance"

"Then how am I supposed to buy things I actually need!" Akihiko whined while slamming his foot down on the ground like a little kid. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes at his son's childish ways.

"The answer is simple, get job" The older man said before leaving his son alone in the living room. The words puzzled Akihiko to no end. Never in his life had Akihiko thought of getting a job while he still lived with his parents. The silver haired teen wondered what kind of job he would possibly get. There was no way he would work fast food, retail didn't sound too good either. In an attempt to clear his mind Akihiko decided to go out to eat and spend some of the money he had left.

"Do you know of any jobs around here?" Akihiko asked the bartender as he drank the last of his scotch. The bar Akihiko was in was a regular for him, he knew how to pull a few string so they would let a minor like him in. Akihiko waited for an answer as his purple eyes got droopy with sleep.

"Well the only one I kind think of is the one Takahashi is offering" The bartender said as he pointed to a man and his wife sitting at a table in the corner of the bar. "He's looking for a babysitter because his eldest son is moving out and they need someone to watch their youngest son after school and on the weekends."

The thought of watching a child and getting paid for it seemed easy. All he had to do was sit at someone's house, eat their food, and make sure there child didn't fall into a flaming pile of death; how hard could that be? Akihiko looked back at the couple; they seemed like the kind of people that would pay good money. Now all he had to do was ask them to give him the job. He decided he should probably wait for them outside the bar, a 16 year old in a bar asking for a job as a babysitter wasn't a great impression.

The silver haired teen waited for the couple for what seemed like forever. He was just about to go home when he saw the couple walk out of the bar. He started to walk towards them; he was walking behind them so he almost looked like a stalker. He decided to just jump in and ask for the job, he was very desperate; and he was almost out of money and dying for a smoke.

"Um excuse me, Mr. Takahashi" Akihiko said and was relieved when the man looked behind and asked "Yes."

"Well you see, I'm here to take you up on you job offer to babysit your son "The silver haired teen said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was a little bit embarrassed asking for a job so girly.

"Oh thank goodness we thought no one would apply for the job" Mrs. Takahashi said glee fully as she clapped her hands together. "Why don't you come over to our house so we can discuss this in a warm house?"

"Sweetie, are you sure this is a good idea. We just met this kid, what if he tries to kill us." Mr. Takahashi whispered to his wife. He was a little skeptical about bringing a kid he just met into his home.

"Honey, don't be so paranoid. Besides he is the only one who has asked about the job, what do we have to lose?" Mrs. Takahashi said as she looked at her husband. just sighed and decided to go along with his wife's plan.

After the three returned to the Takahashi home they all sat down and talked about the job. Akihiko was very nervous; he had never been to an interview before so he really didn't know what to do.

"So what is your name? What's you age, and what school do you go too? Mr. Takahashi asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm Akihiko Usami, I'm sixteen years old and I go to Mituhashi High school. I want this job because I'm trying very hard to make money." The purple eyed teenager said as quickly as he could.

"Wait your part of the Usami family? If your part of that family what in the world would you need money for?" Mr. Takahashi said as he smirked a little. He knew something didn't seem right about Akihiko. This all was probably just a prank.

"Well my father told me he will no longer be supplying me with money. He says I need to learn responsibility and make money on my own for while." Akihiko said while he looked at the ground, knowing that was not the true reason he was here.

"And out of all the jobs out there you want to become a babysitter?" asked as he raised his eyebrow and chuckled a little.

"Well I don't really want to work in food business, and retail doesn't sound so great either. I thought about working in people's yards but I'm horrible at yard work. So when I heard you wanted a babysitter I immediately knew it was what I wanted to do, for now it least" Akihiko said as he tried to come up with the best answer.

"Well Akihiko it is very convenient that you go to Mituhashi high school, you could pick Misaki up since his school is right across from yours. And you seem to have good reasons for wanting this job. There is just one thing I need to ask you about." Mr. Takahashi said as he stood up from his couch and walked over to sit by Akihiko.

"And what is that Mr. Takahashi" Akihiko asked with a smile.

"Well as you can imagine I was expecting a girl to babysit Misaki but I guess a boy will do. The only problem is girls are more responsible and reliable, I can trust girls more not to use my home as their own personal sex house. "Mr. Takahashi said as his voiced suddenly had a slight hissing sound to it."But you won't bring girls to my home and have sex with them while you babysit Misaki, will you Akihiko?"

"N-No sir, I would never do that. I would never disrespect my elders or their property like that" Akihiko said nervously as he shook his head no.

"That's great to know, you're hired! Starting tomorrow you will pick Misaki up from school and bring him over to our house so you can watch him. You will watch him all day on the weekend too, is this clear?" Mr. Takahashi asked and Akihiko nodded. "Great I will email you times and everything" The older man said with a smile.

"Um Mr. Takahashi I wondering if I could meet the child I'm going to be babysitting?" Akihiko asked. He was actually really curious about what the child was like. Would he be shy or would he be loud and annoying?

"Sure you can meet him, follow me he's helping his brother pack his stuff." Akihiko followed the older man down the hallway and into a large bedroom. He looked over to see a small messy haired brunette help pack things into boxes. The child looked about six or so and seemed very happy and lovable.

"Son, could you come here and meet your new babysitter" Mr. Takahashi called out and the small brunette immediately complied.

"This is my babysitter; I thought you said my babysitter was going to be a nice girl. Is my babysitter going to be a nice boy instead?" The young boy asked. This made the silver haired teen giggle and he sat on his knees so he was the child's height.

"What your name?" Akihiko asked the child in a sing song voice.

"Misaki, Misaki Takahashi" The young boy said proudly. Akihiko just sat there wondering what he had gotten himself into.

AN: So how was that? Just leave me a review and I will for sure read it. Do you guys think I should just drop the story all together? Well anyways I hoped you liked this first chapter. Let me know if you think I should keep going. And I promise Akihiko is not a pedophile; nothing will happen romantically between them until I think Misaki is of proper age. Well please drop a review.

Junjofangirl18 out


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys I'm back. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, I was in Jamaica and I couldn't get correct internet there to upload my story. Any ways I super excited for this chapter, I really hope you like it. In my opinion I think Misaki is just the cutest thing ever as a little kid. Well anyways I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 2

Akihiko sat outside Misaki's elementary school waiting for the bubbly little boy to make his way outside. Today was going to be the first day Akihiko was going to babysit Misaki. He wasn't really looking forward to watching a child because truthfully he hated children. Akihiko didn't like the way children were always such little brat, he didn't like the way children always got what they want.

"Oi Misaki!" Akihiko yelled when he say the short brunette walk into the parking lot. He noticed misaki was talking to some friends who were all walking home. Luckily Akihiko had a car; he didn't feel like walking home ever.

"Oh hello…..um, what should I call you?" Misaki asked with curiosity in his big green eyes. Akihiko didn't get a chance to properly introduce himself to Misaki during his "interview".

"My name is Akihiko, but you can just call me Usami" Suddenly Misaki began to giggle uncontrollably. Akihiko couldn't figure out what in the world Misaki would have found so funny. Misaki seemed to notice that Akihiko looked confused and decided to explain.

"Well it's just your name, its sounds like Usagi" Misaki said while blushing, He suddenly got a picture in his mind of Akihiko with a puffy bunny tail and bunny ears.

"Just get in the car" Akihiko said with annoyance in his voice, he already had a headache and Misaki's laughter wasn't helping.

"Wow you have your own car!" Misaki yelled out in excitement. "Guys come over here and see my new babysitter's car, it's so awesome!" He called his friends over too look,

Akihiko did a face palm because of how excited all misaki's child friends were over his slick black car. Misaki looked up at the older man with a smile and suddenly frowned when he saw how annoyed Akihiko was. "Um guys maybe you should stop looking" The green eyed boy said as he shooed his friends away.

"Are you ready to go now?" Akihiko asked as he opened the door to his car, Misaki quietly nodded his head and got in the car. The silver haired teen sighed and got in the vehicle.

"Misaki stared out the window of the car while Akihiko drove. Akihiko didn't like the awkward silence; he also didn't like the way Misaki kept glancing at him. He wondered what the kid wanted, couldn't Misaki tell he wasn't good with kids.

"Um do you want to know why my brother is moving out?" Misaki said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Not really" Akihko said bluntly as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways." The brunette said as he continued his story. Misaki's voice suddenly got very quiet and leaned in as if he was telling Akihiko a secret. "Well you see my brother got a visit from the stork."

"He got a visit from the what?" Akihko asked, obviously very puzzled. The silver haired teen never got told the fake story about the stork; his family was always very straight forward with things like that.

"Well he got a visit from the stork, and the stork brought him and his girlfriend a baby. So now my brother and his girlfriend are going to have a cute little innocent baby!" Misaki said with excitement filling his voice.

Now Akihiko Understood what Misaki was trying to say. In other words Takahiro got his girlfriend pregnant and his parents kicked him out for bringing dishonor to their family. Akihiko knew something sounded weird when he found out the Takahashi's sixteen year old son was moving out and getting a house with his girlfriend.

The two finally pulled up in Misaki's driveway. The first to get out of the car was Akihiko, who didn't enjoy the atmosphere the two had in the car. Misaki skipped up the driveway and towards the front door, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the house key and gave it to Akihiko.

"Usagi San, why do you hate me so much" Misaki asked as the door went inside. The silver haired teen was a little startled by the question; he thought he had been doing a good job of hiding his anger.

"Misaki …. I don't hate you" Akihiko said as he ruffled the boy's hair. That made Misaki smile and in the end Akihiko was smiling too. Seeing Akihiko's smile made Misaki happy, he thought he had a pretty smile. Suddenly Misaki sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit down, there is something very important we need to talk about" The brunette said and Akihiko complied. He was a little worried about what Misaki wanted to talk about.

"Usagi San, where do babies come from?" Misaki asked innocently. Akihiko's eyes almost popped out of his head at the boy's outrageous question, especially since they had just been talking about the stork in the car.

"M-Misaki isn't it obvious, the stork brings them to the parents that want them" Akihiko said while laughing nervously.

"Well I thought that was where they came from, but the idea that a giant bird brought my brother and his girlfriend a baby and put it in the girl's belly just doesn't seem realistic." Misaki said while giving Akihiko a "duh" look.

"Um Misaki, I don't think I'm the person who needs to answer this question; why don't you try asking you parents" Akihiko said as he stood up, trying to escape the awkward situation. He froze when he felt a small hand reach out and grab his wrist.

"I mean you don't have to tell me now…..but I'd like if you could tell me sometime." Misaki said while looking at the ground.

"Misaki why don't we talk about something different for right now and maybe I'll tell you where babies come from a different day" The teen said as Misaki slowly released the grip he had on Akihiko's wrist. Misaki just nodded his head and thought about a different question to ask the silver haired teen.

"Um Usagi san, do you ever have to deal with bullies." Misaki said quietly. The question about bullies also surprised Akihiko. He was actually pretty liked by most everybody at his high school so bullies weren't really a problem he had. He was surprised Misaki was getting bullied, the brunette was only in 2nd grade, he wondered if kids really got mean enough to bully at such a young age.

"Well when I younger one of my favorite games was Othello. Then some kid from school challenged me to strip Othello in front of the whole school. I ended losing and I was stripped in front of the whole school, it was really embarrassing and for the rest of the year he bullied me" Akihiko said. The teen was surprised when Misaki asked a shocking question.

"Usagi San, do you look good with your clothes off?" Misaki asked innocently. Misaki finally realized what he had said and blushed a deep crimson color. "W-What I meant was if you looked good with your clothes off it probably wasn't that bad" Misaki said as he tried to gain back his dignity.

Akihiko just laughed as he ruffled Misaki's chocolate brown hair. He realized what a weird kid Misaki really was, it wasn't a bad thing it was actually kind of cute. Akihko decided babysitting Misaki wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The brunette was talkative and he did like to ask weird questions, but other than that he was a good kid.

Hours passed and Akihko helped Misaki with his homework, the child was obviously not very good in school. Misaki was astonished at how smart Akihiko really was. Being smart really wasn't something that Akihiko cared about; sometimes he understood the lessons so well that he would end up getting bored and wishing he could learn something new.

Soon Misaki's parents arrived home and greeted their son with a kiss to the cheek. Misaki was happy to see his parents but was sad to see Akihiko go. The green eyed boy felt he could trust Akihko and talk to him openly, he actually found himself smiling at the idea of have Akihiko all to himself tomorrow

"So how was babysitting Misaki" Mrs. Takahashi asked with a smile.

"It was nice, you have a very outgoing and polite child" Akihiko said as he gathered his things to leave. Suddenly he felt Misaki's small arms wrap around his legs and give him a hug. It was a little awkward but Akihiko couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Takahashi gave Akihiko his pay for that day and then he was out the door.

On the drive back home Akihiko passed the bar he would usually stop at. He suddenly had the urge to get drunk. He wanted the smell of cigarettes and tequila to linger in his breath. He needed alcohol now, the thought of going home and being sober made him sick to his stomach. Akihiko quickly did a U turn pulled into the bar. Even though he was a minor he had his ways of getting into bars.

With that Akihiko was drunk in no time. He had sucked down two whole bottles of beer and had five shots and three glasses of Sake. He bought a pack of cigarettes and breathed out a sigh of relief when he sucked in the nicotine. He suddenly felt bad for using the money he had earned from being with Misaki. He no longer wanted to stay and get drunk and smoke as many cigarettes as he could, all he felt like doing now was going home and getting in bed.

Akihiko drove home feeling miserable and shitty. If only Misaki saw what he did at night, what would he think of him then? When Akihiko got home his father was waiting for him, he watched as the silver haired teen seemed to have to keep his balance while he walked. When the boy passed by him he could smell the strong alcohol he was drenched in.

"You've been drinking haven't you, Akihiko." Fuyuhiko said as he walked towards his son. He was surprised when Akihiko snapped at him.

"Your right I have been drinking, I bought a pack of smokes too! I'm so fucking drunk that I almost got in a car accident on the way home! No you know pops so why don't you just get the fuck off my back, cause I paid for all the shit with me own goddamn money!" Akihiko yelled as his face got red with fury. He was pissed and had the urge to punch his father in the face.

"Akihiko you are not allowed to speak to me like that" Fuyuhiko yelled as he gave his son an angry look. They both stopped talking when Akihiko's mother came walking down the stairs. Akihiko quickly began to bow and apologize.

"I'm sorry mother if I disturbed your sleep" The silver haired teen said as he continued bowing. He watched as his mother took a step closer to him and he took a step back.

"So Akihiko, I heard you got a job…. as a babysitter!" Akihiko's mother spat as she grabbed her sons jaw and made it so he was staring at her.

"How dare you disrespect our family by getting a job so fucking girly? I always thought you were better than Harukihiko but it looks like I was wrong, it least he knows how to be a real man" The obviously drunk woman said as her grip on Akihiko's jaw got tighter." If you know what's good for you you'll quit that job now" The silver haired woman whispered into her sons ear.

Suddenly Akihiko pulled out of his mothers grasp and wiped the ashes from his mother's cigarettes off his white dress shirt. He would not stand for this; he wouldn't just let his mother beat him around like this. He was sixteen for god sake and did not deserve such treatment when he had really done nothing wrong. He was no longer a child; he was no longer his mother's puppet.

"Mother I will not be quitting my job, it pays well and it doesn't require very much skill" Akihiko said as he walked away. He could hear his mother scoff behind him. This is the reason why Akihiko hated his house so much. He couldn't trust anybody, and nobody was ever on his side.

As Akihiko slammed his bedroom door he couldn't help but think of Misaki's funny personality. He didn't know why the kid was crossing his mind in that moment, all he knew was that it was making him smile.

AN: So that was chapter 2. I really hope you all like it. I wrote it on a plane and I think the woman behind me was reading it xD. Anyways this chapter won't be posted until a few days after I've written it because I'm in Jamaica and can't upload it here. If you're lucky you might actually get two chapter updates when I get back. Well please leave a review and tell me if there's something you don't like or something I didn't explain clearly in this chapter. Well that's all for this chapter, the next chapter is going to be about Akihiko and his hangover while watching Misaki. Please review.

Junjofangirl18 out


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok guys here chapter 3, I really hope you guys like this chapter too. Well I'm going to cut my authors notes short cause there always really pointless. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 3

Misaki watched as Akihiko rubbed the temples of his forehead. The silver haired teen seemed to be in a lot of pain, it made the brunette wonder what had happened. It was Saturday so that meant that Akihiko and Misaki had the whole day to themselves, this pleased Misaki to no end. He had only been babysat by Akihiko once but he already grew close to the man. Akihiko seemed to notice the way Misaki kept slowly moving closer and closer to him until he was finally sitting next to Akihiko on the couch.

"You look like you're in pain, what did you do?" Misaki asked as he looked at the older man with kind caring eyes. Misaki was truly worried about Akihiko.

"Yeah I don't feel too good. My head hurts like hell!" Akihiko said as he massaged his head. He froze when he felt a pair of small soft hands begin to massage his head. He looked up to see Misaki, with a cute smile plastered on his face. "W-what are you doing?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki moved his hands thinking he had upset akihiko "Well you said you didn't feel too well so I was trying to make you feel better." Misaki said as a cute blush plastered his cheeks. Akihiko found it so adorable the way Misaki would blush over the smallest things. "I can stop if you want me to."

Akihiko just looked at Misaki and smiled. This kid was so nice; he had never met anyone so selfless. "It's okay, I don't want you to make me feel better I deserve feeling bad" Akihiko said as he ruffled Misaki's hair.

"I don't think anyone deserves to feel bad, why do you think you deserve to feel bad?" Misaki asked as he tried to fix his messed up hair. He didn't think Akihiko deserved to feel bad, he thought the silver haired teen was kind.

Akihiko was planning on lying to the brunette, but for some reason that idea made him feel awful inside. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to the young child. "Um well, last night after I left you house I went to a bar and drank a lot of alcohol, and because of that I got a hangover" The silver haired teen said, hoping Misaki wouldn't know what the words meant.

Suddenly Akihiko felt a hard slap on his shoulder. He looked up at the green eyed boy to see his angry face. It was obvious that Misaki understood the words Akihiko had said, he was obviously not pleased. It broke Akihiko's heart when he saw tears fill little Misaki's eyes. He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears.

"Don't ever do that again, you could have gotten hurt and that would make me sad!" Misaki yelled as he leaned over and gave the older man a hug. Akihiko put his arms around the smaller body; Misaki was so kind and caring. "You need to promise me" Misaki said.

"O-ok I promise, I won't go drinking again." Akihiko said as he kissed Misaki's forehead, that caused Misaki to blush madly.

Misaki released Akihiko from the hug and stood back and smiled. Misaki saw Akihiko as a very close friend. He felt he could tell him anything and all of Misaki's secrets would be hidden behind his beautiful purple eyes.

"Usagi San, will you tell me all you secrets, I want to know everything about you!" Misaki said as he smiles brightly. Akihiko couldn't resist Misaki's cute face and just nodded his head. Honestly Akihiko probably wouldn't be able to tell Misaki everything, but he could try his best.

"Well what are some things you want to know?" The silver haired teen asked. Misaki just scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear "everything." After hearing that Akihiko knew he had to tell Misaki everything.

Misaki listened carefully as Akihiko told him everything. He was most interested when the silver haired man talked about his family and how much he disliked them. Misaki was pleased that Akihko was telling him everything, but something's Akihiko told him made him sad. The brunette didn't like the fact that Akihiko smoked, or drank, or was put down by his family's actions and words. Misaki learned that Akihiko wanted to be a writer; he also learned that Akihiko wanted to have the life of that of a normal person.

There were a few things that Akihiko had decided to leave out so that he didn't ruin Misaki's youth completely but aside from that he basically told the boy everything. He could tell that Misaki was pleased but at the same time something seemed to be bothering Misaki. He decided to ask "Misaki what wrong?" The boy didn't answer but instead just asked another question.

"Do you want to go to the ice cream shop down the street?" Misaki asked glumly. Akihiko just nodded his head and Misaki went to go get his jacket. As the two walked out the front door Akihiko began to get even more worried than before when Misaki grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"When they reached the Ice cream shop Akihiko was surprised to see his school friend Hiroki. He also noticed that a tall looking raven haired man was working at the ice cream shop and Hiroki seemed to be having a very interesting conversation with him. Hiroki looked over to see Akihiko and waved, he suddenly raised his eyebrow when he saw the short brunette next to the sliver haired man.

Hiroki walked over to Akihiko and stood beside him. Akihiko sent Misaki off to order ice cream while he talked to his school friend. "What's up with the little one, I thought you hated kids" Hiroki said

"I do hate kids, but Misaki isn't a kid." The silver haired teen said bluntly. Hiroki scoffed at Akihiko, he wondered if his friend had become blind overnight.

"Akihiko, that little brunette is like six, I'm pretty sure that qualifies him as a kid." Hiroki said while chuckling softly. He looked over to see an angry looking at him; he couldn't have imagined that he had made the silver haired teen

"Misaki may look six but he's practically my age inside, he is kind and he really cares about people. He's the only person besides you that I can actually trust" Akihiko said while looking at Misaki, who was currently ordering ice cream. His head swung around when he heard Hiroki laughing. "W-why are laughing?!"

"I-it's just you sound like a love struck school girl, but for a six year old!" Hiroki laughed out.

"Why don't you stop making fun of me and go talk to your cute little ice cream boyfriend" Akihiko said as he rolled his eyes. He smirked when he saw Hiroki blush madly. Akihiko smiled when he saw Misaki come walking back with strawberry and thin mint ice cream. But his smile didn't last long when he noticed that Misaki still looked sad.

The two took their ice cream and walked over to a table together. Akihiko pulled out a chair for Misaki and the brunette happily took the seat. Misaki still looked down and Akihiko was dying to know why. He was sick of beating around the bush so he just came out and asked the question.

"Misaki what is wrong with you, and don't you dare tell me nothing" Akihiko said sternly. Misaki looked at the ground and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-It's just that your whole life seems so miserable, and your whole family just seems so mean your mother sounds awful. None of them understand you and what you want in life." Misaki stuttered as his eyes filled with tears. Akihiko didn't know what to do; he had never felt such a tight tug on his heart. The silver haired teen leaned over and wiped away the boy's tears. Nobody had ever cried for him or understood him as much as Misaki had.

"It's okay Misaki; it's not so bad anymore because I have you "Akihiko said as he smiled, he smiled ever bigger when he saw Misaki smile.

"Usagi San, I don't have many friends so maybe this doesn't mean much but I think you're my best friend" The little brunette said as he leaned over and hugged the older man. Misaki liked Akihiko a lot and hoped they would be together forever. Misaki looked up and suddenly said something absolutely out of the ordinary. "Usagi San you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." This made Akihiko laugh, he suddenly realized how awkward the situation was and decided to end it.

"Um you should probably eat your ice cream, it's going to melt" Akihiko said as he gestured towards the strawberry cone. Misaki happily picked up the ice cream and began to lick it quite cutely. Akihiko couldn't help the delighted smile that crept onto his face.

AN: Hi guys, how did you like that chapter? Did it seem pointless? The next chapter is going to be set 2 years in the future. I really hope you guys like this story so far, this chapter took forever to write I'm not sure why but it just did. Anyways when I get back from Jamaica I will upload it. I would also like to thank everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story Well please drop a review and tell what you thought and if there is anything I should change.

Junjofangirl18 out


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys it's finally my birthday and I'm finally 13. Anyways I am really super excited for this chapter because a lot of you are expecting something and I really think you're going to be surprised. Well please leave a review after reading this chapter and tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 4

Takahiro sat and watched as his young brother played with his year old son. He looked over at the mysterious silver haired teen that sat on their families couch and watched as Misaki played. Takahiro honestly wasn't a fan of Akihiko; he also wasn't a fan of how close Akihiko and Misaki had grown. After all he was Misaki's brother; he should be the one that the chocolate haired boy liked more.

It had been two years since Akihiko had started babysitting Misaki. By now the silver haired teen was 17 and was going to turn 18 in less than four months; Misaki however had only just turned eight a few months earlier. It was Christmas Eve and Akihiko was over watching Misaki when Takahiro and his family happened to drop by.

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi decided they were going to go on a little trip during the holidays, so they asked there very trusted babysitter to watch their son. Akihiko didn't mind having to watch Misaki on a holiday because he liked being with the emerald eyed boy. Akihiko and Misaki had grown very close during the two years they had been together. Misaki was very happy about the relationship he had with Akihiko, Takahiro on the other hand felt the exact opposite.

Takahiro knew that after he got his girlfriend pregnant and moved out his relationship with Misaki would not be a strong. However what Takahiro did not expect was that his younger brother would end up liking Akihiko more than him. He wanted to be Misaki's number one; he wanted Misaki to look up to him.

"Wow Mahiro sure has gotten big!" Misaki said as he got up off the floor and went to go sit by Akihiko. This pissed Takahiro off to no end, he was never around and Akihiko was here all the time so wouldn't Misaki want to sit next to him. Takahiro decided to act like it didn't bother him and just went on with the conversation.

"Yes Mahiro has gotten big, I would never have expected him to grow so fast" Takahiro said while laughing.

Takahiro watched as his little brother whispered things into Akihiko ear and then giggled. Manami didn't seem to notice how much this was bothering her husband. To be honest Manami found it cute the way Misaki and Akihiko were so close.

"Um Misaki why don't you come home with me and Manami for Christmas since mother and father are on a trip?" Takahiro said as he tried to hide his anger and frustration.

"That's very nice of you brother, but I wouldn't want to intrude. Its Christmas don't you want to spend it with Manami?" Misaki asked, hoping his brother would just drop the conversation. Sure it was true that Misaki was sad he didn't get to spend Christmas with his parents; but Misaki had Akihiko and that made him very happy. Unfortunately Takahiro was very trueborn and refused to let the matter go.

"Misaki it really isn't that big of a deal, beside you wouldn't want to trouble Akihiko now would you?" Takahiro said trying to get Misaki to change his mind. The raven haired man knew all the right buttons to push when it came to Misaki.

The chocolate haired boy suddenly got very worried. He wondered if he had been troubling Akihiko this whole time. Misaki hated troubling people, especially Akihiko. He wondered if it really was a better idea to go to his brother's house for Christmas. Misaki looked up at Akihiko with worried eyes; this suddenly made the silver haired teen very concerned.

"Am I really troubling you?" Misaki asked as he was on the brink of tears. Misaki hated troubling people and wanted to know right away when he was unintentionally doing it. However the silver haired teen didn't feel a bit troubled by Misaki, in fact having Misaki around had actually made Akihiko's life better.

Akihiko smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair. "Of course you're not bothering me; you know how much I enjoy having you around" The silver haired teen said with a smile. This made Misaki laugh and he leaned over to give Akihiko a hug.

Manami saw the frustration in her husband's eyes and tried to comfort him. "Honey, it seems to me like Misaki really wants to spend Christmas with Akihiko, why don't you let him?" Manami said as she rubbed her husband's back. Takahiro sighed and decided to listen to his wife.

"Fine Misaki you can stay here, but if you ever change your mind just call me and I would be happy to come pick you." Takahiro said as he began gathering his things. Misaki just smiled and nodded his head, the young boy was happy he was getting to spend Christmas with the silvered haired teen. Misaki assumed Akihiko was happy he didn't have to spend Christmas with his family.

After saying their goodbyes Takahiro and his family left, leaving Misaki and Akihiko alone in the living room. Misaki kept sneaking glances at Akihiko's perfect face. Misaki thought Akihiko had the most amazing features. He loved the teenagers smile and beautiful eyes. Over the two years they had been together Misaki thought Akihiko just kept looking better and better.

"Misaki would you like to open the present I got you" Akihiko asked with an amazing smile. Misaki giggled happily and nodded his head. The brunette's eyes got wide when he saw Akihiko pull out the biggest present from underneath the Christmas tree.

"W-what is it?" the boy asked curiously as he was handed the present. Akihiko laughed at the question and gestured for Misaki to open the gift. Wrapping paper flew all over the room as Misaki opened the gift to see a huge light brown bear with a ribbon around its neck.

The brunette squealed with joy and flung his body at Akihiko. The silver haired teen hugged the little boy. Akihiko was very happy that Misaki enjoyed the gift. Akihiko was never good at picking out presents so it came as a relief when he saw Misaki was happy with the bear.

"Usagi San, I got you a gift but I don't think it's anywhere near as good as yours." Misaki said as he pulled out a gift from underneath the Christmas tree. Akihiko happily took the gift and began to open it. Behind the wrapping paper lay three notebooks. Akihiko was a little confused at first until Misaki began to explain.

"I remember you told me you loved to write, so I thought I would get you some notebooks to write in. I even picked out ones with bears on the cover because I know how much you like bears." Misaki said as a light blush sneaked onto his cheeks. "I'm really sorry there so cheap" the brunette said as he looked at the ground.

Akihiko scooted over to Misaki and hugged him. He didn't care what it was the little boy got him, he was just happy Misaki actually thought of him. In the end they both thanked each other for the gifts that they were both very gratefully for.

As the night went on the two ate many sweets and even watched a PG13 rated movie, this excited Misaki because he was never allowed to watch PG13 rated movies when his parents were around. They ordered takeout for dinner since Akihiko had no idea how to cook. And they even went for a little stroll through the neighborhood

It was almost eleven and Misaki began feeling ill. He had a fever and suddenly began feeling very tired. Akihiko began to worry; he had no idea what to do. The silver haired teen never had to deal with sick people before. With no other options he laid Misaki down in bed and decided to call his parents.

Akihiko listened as the phone rang, hoping someone would pick up. He let out a sigh of relief when someone picked up the phone and said "Hello."

"Um hi Mr. Takahashi I'm calling because Misaki has a fever and I'm not sure what to do." Akihiko said as he tried to sound as not panicked as possible. He listened as the phone was suddenly handed to Misaki's mother.

"Hello Akihiko, so Misaki has a fever?" The woman said as she glared at her husband for not solving the problem himself.

"Correct, I really don't know what to do in situations like these." The silver haired teen said.

"Well Akihiko when it comes to a fever all you really need to do is give him some medicine that's in the cabinet and make sure he gets some rest."

"Right!" The jumpy teen said as he ran towards the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the medicine that was used to help colds and ran to give it to Misaki. He spooned the medicine into Misaki mouth; it was rather hard considering the brunette was half asleep. Akihiko tucked Misaki in and then ran back to the phone. "There done!"

"Good, hey could you give the phone to Misaki I need to ask him something" Mrs. Takahashi said as she poured herself a glass of wine. She hoped she wouldn't have to come home because of Misaki fever considering the weather was horrible.

Akihiko quickly ran to Misaki's room with the phone and began to shake Misaki shoulder to wake him up. The brunette stirred and opened his eyes, when he saw Akihiko's handsome face he smiled. Misaki gave Akihiko a confused look when he saw the phone in the silver haired teen's hand. "Here Misaki, it's your mom she has something to ask you" Akihiko said as he handed Misaki the phone.

The brunette took the phone and his put his ear up to it "Hi mom" He said tiredly.

"Hello Misaki, Akihiko told us your not feeling too well; is that true?" The woman asked her son. Misaki confirmed he was sick and Mrs. Takahashi wasn't sure what to do. Being truthful she didn't really trust Akihiko right now, considering he wasn't sure what to do in the situation. "Would you like me and your father too come home?" The woman asked.

The thought of his parents coming home pleased Misaki. He honestly wouldn't mind spending Christmas with his parents. The only problem with his parents coming home would mean Akihiko would have to leave. The idea of Akihiko having to leave made Misaki sad. The more Misaki thought about it the more he realized he didn't need his parents comfort because Akihiko's comfort was as strong as both of his parents comfort. Misaki realized Akihiko was taking good care of him and he didn't need his parents to come home.

"No it fine, you don't have to come home. I actually like Akihiko being here, he is taking very good care of me. Don't worry about it; you and dad just enjoy your trip." Misaki told his mother as he smiled at Akihiko. Misaki mother was happy her son was okay with them not coming home; she said her goodbyes and got off the phone.

Misaki handed Akihiko the phone and lay back down. The brunette watched as Akihiko pulled the covers up over his small body. The silver haired man was about to leave the room, but stopped when he heard a cracked voice call his name.

"Um Usagi San I'm really cold, so I was wondering if you would come sleep next to me" Misaki said as he patted the spot next to him in the bed Akihiko smiled at the adorable little boy. Honestly Akihiko didn't understand how this boy could get any cuter.

"Are you inviting me into your bed Misaki?" The silver haired man asked with a smirk. He watched as Misaki nodded his head and blushed a little. Misaki didn't really know what adults meant by that but he had heard it in movies and he knew it meant something weird. Akihiko smiled at the young boy and walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Misaki.

Akihiko was surprised when he felt a small set of arms wrap around his waist. The silver haired teen looked down at the small boy and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Usagi San I hope we stay together forever." The cute little brunette said before falling asleep in Akihiko's arms. The silver haired teen thought his chest would burst with happiness, he knew feeling this way was wrong but he couldn't help it.

"I love you Misaki"

AN: Yah! Because of Akihiko Misaki's parents didn't die. And Akihiko finally got a grip on his true feelings for Misaki. It's really going to be a while before Akihiko confesses his feeling to Misaki (unlike the real Junjo romantic xD) So tell your thoughts on this chapter in a review. Tell me if you think I need to change something or if there is something I didn't explain properly. Well that all for today please drop a review and I will try to update soon

Junjofangirl18 out


	5. Chapter 5

(reuploaded due to grammer errors. Nothing new happened i just fixed some grammer mistakes)

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I have just been really lazy lately and that's why I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review when your done.

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 5

Akihiko sat on his bed and looked at the paper that assured he had made it into Teito University. He felt the excitement build up in his chest; he had always wanted to go to this college so that made him very happy. Yet underneath all the happiness he couldn't help but feel slightly melancholy. Akihiko was rather confused as to why he was feeling so sad, he had gotten into his dream college was there really a reason for him to be sad?

The silver haired teen turned his head to see a picture of Misaki sitting on his dresser. The young boy had given him the picture for his birthday which was just a few days ago. Akihiko had turned 18 and was officially an adult. Akihiko went over to the picture and picked it up; he couldn't help but smile when he saw Misaki's cute face. The purple eyed teen suddenly knew why he was so sad.

Out of nowhere Akihiko's phone started to ring, when he went to answer it he saw the time and immediately started to panic.

"Um hello?" The silver haired teen said quietly

"Akihiko san where the hell are you, how in the world could you forget what time to get to our house; you have been watching Misaki for two years and you forget the time?!" Akihiko heard Misaki's father yell into the phone. Mr. Takahashi had never been one to be happy about mistakes, especially ones that involved his son.

"I'm really sorry sir, please forgive me. I will be at your house in less than twenty minutes I swear!" The teen said before grabbing his coat and flying out the door.

Just like Akihiko had said he was at the Takahashi's house in less than twenty minutes. The teen had expected to be scowled by Misaki father, which was why it surprised him when he arrived to a very angry Takahiro.

"There you are Akihiko Chan I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Takahiro said with his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm very sorry Takahiro San" Akihiko said while bowing. "May I ask you where your father is?"

"My parents needed to get to work and you didn't show up fast enough so they sent me to watch my little brother until you got here." Takahiro said with annoyance in his voice. The raven haired man already hated Akihiko so this situation defiantly didn't help their relationship.

"Thank you for watching Misaki in the time of my absence, I promise it won't happen again." The silver haired teen said as he walked through the front door leaving Takahiro on the porch. When Akihiko made it inside the house he heard Takahiro's car speed down the road. Akihiko was pissed off at Takahiro for being such a dick, but he immediately felt better when he saw Misaki sitting on the couch.

Misaki seemed a little angry too; when Akihiko flashed the child a smile he quickly turned his head away. 'Surely Misaki isn't mad at me for being late too' Akihiko said in his mind. The teen took a seat next to the angry brunette on the couch. Akihiko could tell how desperate the little boy was to talk to him, this made him smirk .

"Misaki if there is a reason you're angry at me just tell me, I don't like it when you ignore me." Akihiko said as he laid a hand on the brunette's small shoulder. What surprised the teen was when the little boy flinched under his touch. Akihiko didn't understand what was wrong, why was Misaki so angry and scared of him.

Finally after a few minutes of sitting silently on the couch the silver haired teen heard Misaki's cute voice speak up. "M-my dad he was so angry that you were late that he hit me" Misaki said as little tears began to stream down his cute face. Akihiko couldn't believe this, he knew Misaki's father to be a very overprotecting man; he wondered why he would hit his son over something so petty.

"It's okay Misaki, I bet your father was just frustrated and didn't mean it" Akihiko said as he gathered the small child in his arms and began to rock back and forth. He let the child cry into his shoulder and cling to him. Akihiko didn't really know how to comfort a person in situations like these; this was probably because nobody comforted him after his parents would hit him when he was younger.

After Misaki was finished crying he looked up at Akihiko with big green eyes and smiled "Usagi San, I'm really glad I have someone like you around" The little brunette said. These words made Akihiko want to cry, Misaki was so attached to him and in less than three months he would be leaving Misaki forever.

Suddenly Misaki no longer felt sad, Akihiko was in the room and that made him happy. But there was still one more thing that Misaki had to tell Akihiko about, even if he didn't want to. "Usagi San remember a really long time ago when I asked you where babies came from?" The boy said as he crossed his arms and put on a pout. Misaki laughed when he saw Akihiko swallow and nod his head.

"Well guess what, I looked it up on the internet and guess what I found!" Misaki said while raising his eyebrow.

"Porn" Akihiko said bluntly without thinking. Misaki didn't know what porn was so he just nodded his head no and continued his story.

"I found out that babies happen when a girl and a boy get in a bed and do something called sex, according to some guy on his bitch loves it doggy style." The little boy said, not knowing what any of the words meant.

"Misaki, don't ever say things like that, that's horrible!" Akihiko scowled the young boy

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was bad. Besides I didn't even say it, pussylover36 said it!" Misaki yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

Akihiko couldn't help but smile, not because Misaki had said bad words but more so because Misaki was growing up so fast. Akihiko knew it was a good thing that Misaki was growing up and learning new things, but still it made him nervous.

Usagi San, is there any way that people besides a girl and boy can have sex?" Misaki asked innocently.

"I don't think I understand what you're asking." Akihiko said as he looked at the boy with a confushed face. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation about sex with an eight year old.

"Well for example is there any way we could have sex?" Misaki asked with curious eyes. He immediately blushed when he realized what he had said. "W-what I mean is can two people that are of the same gender have sex!" Misaki said quickly as he put his face in his hands.

Akihiko laughed and ruffled the boy's hair; he couldn't believe how cute Misaki was acting. Akihiko loved this little boy so much, it annoyed him that he had gotten attached to someone so diffrent from himself. He wondered how he would be able to leave the boy without feeling despair.

The silver haired teen was broken from his thoughts when he heard the little boy scream out in joy "Usagi San Usagi san, is this your story notebook!" Misaki said as he held up a notebook he had found in Akihiko's bag.

"Yeah that's the notebook I write all my stories in, but none of them are any good." The teen said as he flipped through the notebook Misaki had found. Writing was just a hobby of Akihiko, sure he thought it would be nice to be an author when he got older but he knew it would never happen.

"Would you mind if I read it?" Misaki asked with curiosity, he was interested to see if Akihiko's work was good or not. Akihiko nodded his head and handed the younger boy the notebook. The brunnete immediately flipped to the first page and began reading.

As the two sat quietly on the couch there was a sudden knock on the front door. This startled both of them because people rarely visited during weekdays. Akihiko left Misaki on the couch and went to go answer the door. The silver haired teen was surprised when he opened the door to see his older brother.

"Haruhiko what the hell are you doing here! How did you find out where I work? "Akihiko said with a disgusted face. The two brothers' were not very close.

"That's not important brother, besides I would hardly call this a job." Haruhiko scoffed "Anyways father sent me here to give you important information.

Akihiko rolled his eyes, he knew if it was important information from his father it would be something worthless and of little importance. "And what exactly has he sent you here to tell me?"

The silver haired teen was surprised when his brother held up the piece of paper that confirmed he had gotten into Teito University. "It's about this" The black haired man said.

"Father sent me here to tell you that there is no way you are going to this university. He said that there is no reasons for you too go to college since you already have a job ready for you in the Usami business." Haruhiko explained to his younger brother. Akihiko was now seething with anger; it wasn't his father decision whether or not he goes to college.

"Haruhiko I would rather not talk about this here, this is not the place for it!" Akihiko yelled as he gave his older brother a glare. Suddenly Akihiko felt a small tug on his shirt and looked down to see a cute little Misaki. The teen crouched down to Misaki's level and ruffled the chocolate brown hair.

"Misaki, go back inside. I'm almost done here; I swear I will be back inside in a second." Akihiko said in a soothing voice. The little boy nodded his head and went back inside.

"Oh so that is the cute little Misaki you write about all the time in you diaries. God you're such a fag, I can't believe we come from the same father." Haruhiko laughed.

"Stay out of my notebooks! And don't ever come here again!" Akihiko said before slamming the door.

The teen turned around to see a cute little Misaki sitting on the floor with his head in the notebook. This made Akihiko smile, the teen thought Misaki looked so cute when he was concentrating. Misaki seemed to notice that Akihiko was watching and looked up and gave the teen a big smile. Misaki got up and walked over and hugged Akihiko's legs.

"Was that your brother? "Akihiko nodded "He seems really mean; I guess you weren't lying when you told me he was a big jerk." Misaki said as he hugged Akihiko's legs tighter.

"Yeah we are the total opposite of how you and your brother are" The teen said as he crouched down to give Misaki a proper hug.

The two sat there hugging each other for a minute before Misaki suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah Usagi San, you brother said you write about me, is that true?"

"Oh that, yeah when you're on my mind for some reason I write about you." Akihiko said as he blushed slightly. Usually Akihiko wasn't one to blush, but personal things like this really embarrassed him. And he had found that most things that involved Misaki made him blush, he wasn't really sure why, the boy was eight.

"I think it's really cool how you write about me, maybe I should write about you too." The brunnete said with a brilliant smile.

Akihiko suddenly wanted very much too hug the boy again. He was too cute for his own good. Akihiko really wished he could stay with the boy forever liked he promised. That's reminded him that he needed to tell Misaki he was leaving in a couple of months.

"Hey misaki" The silver haired teen said.

"Yeah what is it?" Misaki asked as he looked at Akihiko with a perfect smile and gorgeous emerald green eyes. The boy looked so happy, Akihiko couldn't possibly tell him, it least not now.

Akihiko sighed and asked "Want to go get some ice cream?"

AN: Thanks for reading guys, for some really weird reason I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. That's why it took me so long to write this chapter. Well please leave a review telling me what you thought, let me know if there is anything I should change or explain better. That's all I've got for right now. Please Review!

Junjofangirl18 out


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello everybody I have returned from the dead. As some of you have seen I'm not one of those people that update their stories after long periods of time, I always try and update quick. However as a lot of you saw I haven't updated for a while because MY COMPUTER LOCKED ME OUT! I kept begging for my mother's boyfriend to fix. So finally after like a month he fixed it. So I'm sorry for the wait, now please enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 6

"How could you not tell me, Why would you just plan to leave and not even tell me?!" Misaki yelled as tears streamed down his cute little cheeks. This sight made an already very sad Akihiko even sadder. He couldn't stand to see his little angel crying, especially when it was his fault.

"Misaki you have to listen to me, I was planning on telling you but I kept putting it off." The silver haired teen said as he rubbed Misaki's back. However that did nothing because Misaki just smacked his hand away. The brunette stood up off the living room floor and darted into the other room.

Akihiko sighed and rubbed the temples of his forehead. He had hoped that Misaki wouldn't react this way when he told him the bad news, unfortunately it didn't turn out the way Akihiko had hoped. T he little eight year old had burst into tears, he didn't want his Usagi San to go anywhere. Little Misaki honestly believed that Akihiko belonged to him.

A part of Misaki wanted to be happy for Akihiko, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Misaki knew that Teito University was a very good college and that Akihiko had probably worked very hard to get into it. But the idea of Akihiko not being around him killed Misaki inside. He had grown so attached to the teen that it was unbearable for him to go long periods of time without seeing him.

"Misaki I'm so sorry, please don't stay angry at me." The teen said as he walked into the kitchen, where the boy had run off too. Akihiko could hear the brunette's soft sniffles and whimpers. Akihiko had honestly never felt so bad in his entire life. For some reason this boy stirred emotions in him he had never experienced before.

The teen found Misaki crouched down on the kitchen floor with tears on his face. He gathered Misaki in his arms and held him close. The little brunette wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and cried into his shoulder. "U-Usagi San it's just that I'm going to feel so lonely without you around." Misaki sobbed out.

Akihiko felt the boys pain, he too also felt this way. Despite Misaki only being eight years old he still had grown a strong bond with him. Misaki and Akihiko had told each other their deepest secrets; they would help each other in times of need. And when one of them was confused the other would immediately set things straight for them.

"Misaki I'm really going to miss you, my life won't be the same without you; but this is something I've been planning to do for years." The teen said as he stroked the youth's hair. He felt Misaki's nails dig into his back and cling to him tighter.

"I know, I really do understand why you have to leave but I just don't understand why you didn't tell me until now." The brunette whispered into the older man's ear.

Akihiko pulled out off Misaki's strong hug and looked the boy in the eyes. "Because I was afraid, I was scared you were going to be mad at me all the way up in till the day I left. I was worried that if I told you sooner you would ignore me. I've never been so worried in my whole entire life." Misaki flung himself back at the teen and hugged him tightly.

"You idiot, I would never hate you! I wouldn't ignore you; I would want to spend the rest of our time together as much as possible." Akihiko and Misaki sat on the floor embracing each other tightly. Tears were still streaming down the little boys face; he was going to miss Akihiko a lot.

Suddenly Mr. Takahashi walked in on his eight year old son clinging to his eighteen year old babysitter. This sight did not please Mr. Takahashi one bit, especially when he saw Misaki crying. "What the hell did you do to my son?" The angry man asked as he pulled Akihiko up from the white living room carpet.

"Um nothing sir, I was just telling Misaki about me leaving soon. You know for college and all that. He didn't take it so well, so I tried to comfort him." Akihiko said while taking a few steps away from the older man. Akihiko didn't expect Misaki's father to return home so early, he also didn't expect him to walk in on them hugging on the floor.

The silver haired teen was actually rather intimidated by Misaki's father. The man was very tall and rather buff, unlike Misaki who was short and very lean. Mr. Takahashi was a very paranoid man; if he thought something was suspicious he would immediately address it. That's why Akihiko always tried to play it cool and not make the man upset. Unfortunately for Akihiko, the man's suspicions were already raised very high. This was not very good news for Akihiko.

"Misaki got to your room." Mr. Takahashi ordered and Misaki immediately scampered away. Akihiko was about to walk out the front door when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back inside. "Actually Akihiko I have something to discuss with you, why don't we go talk in the kitchen?" The teen just nodded his head and followed the older man into the next room.

Misaki's father made tea while a very nervous Akihiko sat at the table twiddling his thumbs. When the older man returned to the table with two cups of tea he threw a glare at Akihiko. The man quickly changed his facial expression then handed Akihiko his tea.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Akihiko quickly averted his eyes. Mr. Takahashi saw this and smirked before he suddenly began to strike up an interesting conversation. "So Akihiko San I have a question for you. Are you perhaps a homosexual?" The older man asked with a glint of interest in his eyes.

The poor, nervous teen was very flabbergasted by the strange question. Never had anyone asked him something so personal, not even his own family. Akihiko raised his eyebrow at the man, he wondered if the guy was serious or if he was just joking. T he silver haired teen sat and watched as Mr. Takahashi waited for an answer. "Um sir, please forgive me for saying this but I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"I don't see why you can't talk openly with me; we shouldn't let the shackles of employer and employees hold us back. I feel like we should be able to talk as friends, do you understand what I'm saying." Akihiko shyly nodded his head and looked away. "Then go ahead Akihiko San, tell me are you a homosexual?"

Akihiko put on the best poker face he could manage and looked the man in the eyes."No I'm totally straight; I don't know what gave you the impression that I'm gay." Akihiko scoffed, he actually felt quite bad for not telling the truth and being proud of his sexuality.

"I don't know it's just that I had a gay brother and when he was younger he acted just like you. It's just that I don't want a gay man being around Misaki and giving him the idea that being gay is okay." Mr. Takahashi laughed. Akihiko didn't know what to do; the situation was rather akward for him. So he just started laughing along too, having no idea that Misaki was watching from the corner of the room.

After a few hours of awkward conversation Akihiko was sent home. The feeling of nausea reentered Akihiko's system as he drove home. Without noticing it he began to speed down the road, he was way over the speed limit when I police drove up behind him with his lights on.

"Fuck!" Akihiko yelled as he pulled over to the side of the road. Quickly a skinny man with blonde hair approached his vehicle and asked him to roll down his window. The teen was frustrated and under a lot of pressure and stress. He couldn't take it all. His family, his boss, his Misaki, his future; and to top it all off he got pulled over. It was all too much, he broke down and started crying right there.

"Excuse me son are you okay?" The police officer asked as he watched as Akihiko cried. The teen looked up and gave him a grim smile. "No, I'm fine really. It's not like my whole world is crashing down or anything!" The teen yelled as he seethed with anger and irritation.

The officer was extremely confused; he began to wonder if the teen had any kind of illness. But with a second glance it was obvious that Akihiko was perfectly healthy, he was just stressed beyond belief. "Why don't you try telling me what's wrong?" The officer said

"Oh its nothing really" Akihiko said sarcastically "It's just that the person I'm in love with is eight, my boss hates gay people, and my family is full of assholes!" Akihiko yelled before slamming head on the steering wheel and sobbing again.

The policeman felt bad for the teen. He didn't want to ruin the kids day anymore by giving him a ticket, so he decided to let him go. "Listen I'll let you go, you just have to promise to stop speeding. That's dangerous to you and other drivers." The man scowled. Akihiko wiped his eyes and smiled; he thanked the man and then began to drive home again. He made sure to drive home under the speed limit.

When the silver haired teen made it home he was greeted by Tanaka, their family butler. When he entered the living room his ears were pierced by the sound of his mother's voice. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and pointing at something on the floor. When Akihiko looked down he saw his father on the floor with glass all over him. It looked as if his mother had thrown a glass cup at his father's face.

Akihiko's mother turned her head to see her son with a shocked look on his face. "And you, you're no better than your father. You both are worthless pieces of shit. I have no need for you, I should kill you and then kill myself so I can witness us both burning in hell!" The woman yelled with fury and rage evident in her eyes. Akihiko couldn't decide if his mother had drunk too much or used too much drugs, maybe both?

"I hate everyone in this goddamn home. I hope we all die tonight, we all deserve it for starting a family!" Akihiko's mother yelled one more time before walking up the long stairs to her bedroom, where she could cry all the drugs and alcohol out of her system.

The silver haired teen ran over to his father to help him up. Sure Akihiko hated his father but he wasn't just going to leave him there, he just wasn't that kind of person. "Father are you alright!" Akihiko yelled as he ran over and extended out a hand to his father. The older man smiled and took his sons hand and was pulled up off the glass covered floor.

"Yes I'm fine Akihiko, it's just your mother was a little worse than usual tonight." The black haired man said as he wiped tiny pieces of glass off his shirt. "I recommend you go upstairs to your room before she comes back down here to rage some more." Akihiko took his father's advice for once and ran upstairs to his room. He quickly ran inside and slammed the door behind him. He slid down the door and onto the floor where he put his face in his hands.

"See Misaki, this is why I have to leave." Akihiko said to himself.

It was the next day which was unfortunately a Monday. Akihiko was waiting outside Misaki's school, he couldn't wait to see the cute little brunette bounce out of the building and over to Akihiko. However Akihiko had been waiting a very long time and Misaki never came outside. He began to wonder if Misaki was ever going to come out. Suddenly horrible thoughts began to run through the teens head. 'Was Misaki kidnapped, is he being raped right now?! Has someone locked him in a basement somewhere?!'

Akihiko tried to calm down and breathe. He decided he would just go inside the school and ask one of the teachers if they knew where Misaki was. Just as Akihiko had planned he found the nearest teacher and began to bombard her with question.

"Excuse me miss do you know Takahashi Kun?" Akihiko asked the lady in the long purple dress.

"Why yes, I do know Takahashi kun. He is actually one of my homeroom students." The woman replied with a genuine smile.

"Great, then do you know where he is right now?" Akihiko asked rather quickly.

"Well if I remember correctly he said he was walking home today. He left about an hour ago so he should be at his house by now." The woman said.

"That little brat" Akihiko mumbled before running out of the building and too his car. He quickly got into his car and began to drive towards Misaki's house with many thoughts running through his head. 'Misaki knows that I pick him up from school, why would he walk home. Is he trying to avoid me, but why would he avoid me he isn't angry as far as I know.'

Akihiko spent the whole car ride trying to figure out why Misaki walked home. Soon Akihiko was parked in front of the Takahashi residents where he quickly ran inside to see Misaki on the living room floor doing homework.

"Why in the world would you walk home, you ride to your house with me, remember?" Akihiko said as he walked over to the boy.

"Well maybe I didn't feel like riding with you." Misaki said bluntly as he kept his eyes on his homework.

"And why in the world wouldn't you want to ride with me!" Akihiko yelled, not noticing how loud his voice got. Misaki jumped up off the floor and began to yell too.

"Because sometimes when you're really angry at someone you don't feel like riding in the same car as them!" The small brunette yelled.

"And why in hell would you be angry at me!" The silver haired man yelled as he grabbed Misaki wrist to keep him from running away like he usually would.

"Because you lied to me!" The youth yelled as he pulled his wrist away and walked to the other side of the room. "Usagi San a long time ago you told me you were gay, but last night you told my father you weren't gay. I don't understand, why would you lie to me about something like that?" Misaki asked as tears began to fill his big green eyes.

AN: Well I hope you guys really liked this chapter. Again I'm really sorry for the long wait but my computer was broken. Please remember to review because it gives me inspiration to keep writing. Please tell me if there was anything you didn't understand or something I need to explain better. I hope this chapter wasn't pointless. Please remember to drop a review ;)

Junjofangirl18 out


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! I was really happy with how fast I got reviews last time! But I hope I can continue to get more and more reviews as I continue to write. I'm very sad to say that school will be staring again in about two weeks. But don't worry I will still update on a regular basis. I'm pretty good about balancing out school and other things. Also if any of you have the time please check out my new story "My kidnapped heart" Well please enjoy chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own junjo romantica

Babysitter for hire

Chapter 7

One by one Akihiko shoveled things into the boxes he had scattered around his room. This was the day he had been waiting for, or at least he thought he had been. Somehow this day didn't seem as amazing as he thought it would be. Maybe it was because no matter how hard he tried Misaki always seemed to slip back into his mind. And he always kept thinking back to how pissed the small boy was.

Akihiko didn't want to leave Misaki on bad terms, but it seemed the kid didn't want to talk to him. Akihiko would call the brunette's home phone hoping Misaki would pick up, but almost every time Misaki's father would pick up and claim Misaki wasn't home. Akihiko couldn't imagine where Misaki would be in the middle of the summer, considering the boy didn't have that many friends to hang out with.

All the silver haired teen wanted to do was make things right between Misaki and him. Akihiko only blamed himself for Misaki being angry; he had been a jackass after all. All Misaki wanted was a straight answer and Akihiko couldn't give it to him. Akihiko wondered why in that moment he was so confused, he wondered why he couldn't answer the question. All Misaki wanted to know was why he had lied. Akihiko began to think back to the argument him and the eight year old had.

"_You told me you were gay, but then you told my father you were straight. I want to know why you lied to me" Misaki said with irritation lining his voice. Akihiko had found himself tongue tied and unable to answer the question. _

"_B-But Misaki I …." Akihiko still didn't have the correct words to tell the boy he wasn't lying. Akihiko knew that he was 100% gay that was a fact. But why was it so hard to get out?_

"_How do I know you didn't lie to me about all these other things too?" Misaki said as he glared at his elder. Akihiko just sat there silent. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. For some reason he was completely out of words. _

"_Misaki I don't know." Akihiko said as he lowered his head in shame. With that Misaki lost his patience and walked out of the room._

The memory made Akihiko frown; this wasn't how it was suppose to be. Suddenly someone broke Akihiko from his thought; the teen turned his head to see his father standing in the doorway. Akihiko frowned at his father and the older man just chuckled.

"You know it's a shame to see you go, you could have always ran the Usami business." Fuyhiko said as he patted his son on the back. Akihiko was surprised by his father's actions; he had expected his father to treat him like shit. "Akihiko do you have someone special in your life?" The older man asked.

This question surprised Akihiko, never before had his father asked him about his love life. "No, I don't think so, why do you ask?" The teen said as he began packing his clothes in a box.

"Well its nothing really, it's just someone called today asking if you were home. I told them you were busy packing and after I hung up the phone I began to wonder who they were. It's not very often that you get calls, but when you do it's normally Hiroki or whoever you're dating." The older man said as he remembered back to Akihiko's many boyfriend and girlfriends.

"Well at this moment I'm not dating anyone, and me and Hiroki haven't been getting along too well so it couldn't be him. Maybe I will call them back later, right now I need to finish packing." The silver haired teen said as his father began to walk towards the door.

Right before the older man walked out of the room he looked back and asked his son one more important question. "Akihiko, do you plan on saying goodbye to your mother before you leave?" The mentioning of his mother made the teen flinch. He had been debated whether or not he should say goodbye to her.

"I-I'm not sure yet, it's not like she deserves it after all." The teen said as he chuckled bitterly. He looked over to see his father nodding his head in agreement.

"Though that may be true, she's still your mother, Akihiko. And it's probably something you owe to her; after all she did give you life."

"I understand that, but it was a life that she destroyed after it was born." Akihiko muttered to himself as he remembered his younger days. They were even worse than the days he had now with his mother. "I'll think about it" Akihiko told his father before returning back to his task.

It was later that very day and Akihiko has successfully packed up his entire room. He smiled to himself as he looked at his empty room that he was happy to leave behind. There was only one more thing he had to deal with before leaving the Usami household. This was something Akihiko had been dreading the entire day, but he knew it had to be dealt with. His mother.

The nervous teen walked down the long corridors to his mother's room. He breathing seemed to have picked up as he made it closer and closer to the evil woman's room. At points he would find himself standing still, contemplating whether or not he should turn back and just leave.

Akihiko slowly breathed out as he stood in front of his mother's door. He was planning on confronting her; he had been her punching bag for far too long now. It was time that Akihiko stood up to the vile woman and spoke exactly what his mind was screaming. Today was the day Akihiko would make his mother feel the pain he was forced to feel everyday of his life.

The knob to the depths of hell was slowly turned as the young man stepped into the room. There he found his mother looking in the mirror putting on cherry red lipstick; this meant she was going somewhere. The woman turned her head to see her son standing there with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Well hello pet, how are you doing this fine day?" The woman said with sarcasm coating her words. Her eyes suddenly had a different look to them; she was in the mood to destroy, and Akihiko was the perfect prey.

The young man cleared his throat as he took a few stepped forward. That's when he felt a hand grip his neck. "How dare you approach me without my permission first?" The cruel woman chuckled as she released her grip and watched as Akihiko gasped for breath. "So I heard you were leaving today, is that true Aki?"

Akihiko cringed at the nickname he had been called so many times before his mother had gone completely nuts. But he decided to push those thoughts away, he needed to focus. And since his mother had mentioned him leaving this was the perfect time to strike.

"Actually I am leaving mother, that's why I'm here. You see mother I acuall-"before Akihiko could continue his mother had begun talking again.

"That's wonderful to know Akihiko, that's why right now is the perfect time for me to give you motherly advice." The blonde said as she clapped her hands together and gave her son a smile. "The first thing you need to know is everyone is a liar. You see even the people you trust most will one day attack you. Also the world will never accept you for who you are little Aki." The woman said as she walked over and patted her son on the head.

Just when Akihiko thought his mother had finished her rant, she started up again. "Oh and one more thing little Aki" The woman gestured for the teen to move closer and he reluctantly complied. She leaned in and began whispering in her son's ear. "I will never accept you for who you are, and I will never be proud of anything you do. I hope I live to see the day you crumble and fall." Akihiko's chin was lifted just the slightest bit so he was staring into his mothers eyes. "Do you understand me little Aki."

With the slightest nod of Akihiko's head and the fierce slap of his mother's hand, Akihiko left his mothers room. Not even getting the chance to say anything he had planned to. Today was supposed to be the day he confronted his mother, but it seemed to be the exact opposite.

As Akihiko walked down the halls of his families mansion Tanaka suddenly approached him with a confused look on his face. "Master Akihiko, there's a small boy outside the mansion requesting for you to come see him immediately. Honestly I'm not even sure how he got here, there's no car." The butler said as he steered Akihiko towards the front door of the mansion.

When the front door of the mansion was opened a wide smile spread across the teen's face, as a small brunette appeared before him. Misaki turned his head to see Akihiko beaming like a child on Christmas morning; this made the small boy blush. Misaki cleared his throat as he tried to think of the correct words to say.

"Um, hi" Misaki squeaked out. This made Akihiko burst into laughter, the boy wasn't very talented when it came to words after all.

"W-what, why in the world are you laughing at me?" Misaki yelled as his face became an even deeper shade of crimson. Akihiko decided to ignore Misaki's question and instead brought the small boy into a tight embrace. Tanaka, who saw how personal it was, decided to leave the situation before things got awkward for him.

"I thought you were mad at me" Akihiko said while he squeezed Misaki tighter and tighter

"I was mad, and I still am. But I figured I wouldn't be mad at you forever, and by the time I stopped being mad at you, you would already be gone. So now was the only time for me to say goodbye." The little brunette said as he smiled.

"Misaki you know I was lying to your dad and not you right?" Akihiko asked hopefully

"Well at first I didn't, but after I thought about it for a while I knew you wouldn't lie to me." Misaki said as he broke the hug and looked Akihiko in the eyes. "You're just not that kind of person, and I know that."

"Wow you really are one smart eight year old." The teen said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. Misaki smiled and hugged Akihiko's arm tightly, he was truly going to miss his "babysitter."

"Wait, Misaki how the hell did you get too my house?" Akihiko asked as he looked around and saw no cars that could have brought Misaki there.

"Oh I road my bike!" Misaki said happily as he pointed to the bike that was being held up by the side of the house.

Akihiko's mouth was wide as he continually would look at Misaki and then look at the bike, this made Misaki giggle. That was until Akihiko exploded with anger. "You idiot do you know what could have happened to you, It's almost ten miles from Tokyo to my house! You could have gotten kidnapped and raped and it would have been my fault!" Akihiko yelled as he grabbed Misaki by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Alright alright, god you sound like my mother." Misaki laughed as he pushed Akihiko's hands off him.

"Well, do you at least want a ride home?" Akihiko asked hopefully. The teen smiled when the boy nodded his head.

The car ride to Misaki's home was long and silent. It wasn't because neither of them wanted to talk; it was more because neither of them had anything to say. They didn't want to blow it or make the other one made because this was going to be the last time they would see each other for a while. Before long the slick black car was parked in front of Misaki's house.

"Do your parents even know you left?" Akihiko laughed. Misaki shook his head no; both of his parents were out doing things at the moment so they didn't know Misaki was even gone.

"Well um, I hope you get really good grades at Teito law school." The brunette said as he gave Akihiko a shaky smile

"Yeah I will, and you need to pick your grades up too. All the essays you write are horrible." Akihiko said jokingly which ended in Misaki yelling at him.

"So are you going to try to get a boyfriend in college?" Misaki asked as he blushed lightly

"I don't know yet we will just have to see how it all plays out." Akihiko said and Misaki nodded his head in agreement.

"I-I'm really going to miss you" Misaki said as a single tear fell from his beautiful green eyes. Akihiko leaned over and hugged Misaki lightly.

"I know you will, but don't worry because you will find someone great that will replace me." The silver haired teen said as he gave a light smile.

"B-But I don't want a replacement, I want MY Usagi San!"Misaki yelled as he clung to the front of Akihiko's shirt and sobbed.

"Misaki I will always be yours." Akihiko said as he held the boy. Misaki did not know the true meaning behind the words.

"U-Usagi San if I was old enough, I would kiss you right now." The boy said as a blush tainted his cheeks that still had tears flowing down them. Akihiko smiled brightly and took Misaki's face in his hand, leaned down and gave Misaki a soft kiss on his delicate lips.

When the kiss ended Misaki had wide eyes and was painted red from head to toe. "P-Pervert!" The boy yelled before jumping out of the car and running into his home, leaving his smiling rabbit in the car alone.

AN: And that's the end of chapter 7. I really hope you guys liked it because it took a lot of effort to write. Anyways I hope the kiss wasn't too much, I just wanted to throw a little fluffiness in their for the great reviewers and followers. Well PLEASE drop a review because I love to hear what you guys have to say. Let me know if there was something you think I should change or something you didn't understand. Also if you have the time please check out my new story "My kidnapped heart" Well that's all for today ;)

Junjofangirl18 out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Babysitter for Hire

Chapter 8

"So when will you be coming back then?" the small voice spoke into the phone receiver. A very frustrated Akihiko listened on the other end as he rubbed the temples.

"I-I don't know Misaki, I'm really busy right now so it might be a while before I visit again." The silver haired teen listened as Misaki sighed sadly. He hated letting the boy down but he was loaded down with school work and couldn't afford to miss a day.

"It's okay; I was just hoping we could spend my birthday together. You always make things really fun." Misaki knew that Akihiko wasn't going to be able to visit him, but he still acted as if his hopes were high. The two boys wrapped up their awkward conversation and hung up the phones.

Ever since Akihiko left for college the brunette hate felt a strong amount of loneliness and despair. It didn't help that the day Akihiko left, he had kissed the boy. At first, it scared Misaki, but, well, it didn't take long for him to get over it.

After Akihiko kissed him, Misaki had run inside and slammed the front door behind him. He was stunned, never in a million years had the boy thought the silver haired teen would kiss him! "Usagi-san kissed me, he kissed me! I'm only eight and I've had my first kiss! Damn, I'm the coolest eight years old ever! Oh god, what if someone finds out and thinks I'm gay, did Usagi-san even think this through?" The brunet spent a whole hour freaking out over a measly little kiss.

Now, Misaki was sitting on his bed wondering, why Akihiko couldn't come down to see him for his birthday. The eight year old knew that Akihiko was a smart person and that it shouldn't be too hard for him to get his school work done, but he was still busy? Misaki began to wonder if Akihiko was just blowing him off for someone else. Like…a girl or boy.

Misaki's father chose that worrying, deep thought to approach. "Come on Misaki, you need to hurry and get ready for school. We don't want you to start being late so early in the year." The brunet quickly jumped up and put on clothes that weren't pajamas.

* * *

No matter how the young boy tried he just couldn't get the silver haired teen off his mind. His parents began to notice this; their son had been floating off into his own imaginary world for a couple weeks now. The boy's mother began to worry deeply; her son had never done this before. "Misaki, have you been feeling alright lately, you keep looking out into space. What are you thinking about?" she asked with a concerned look.

Misaki quickly tried to come up with a lie, there was no way he could tell his parents that he had been daydreaming about Akihiko. "Um, it's just that it's almost my birthday and I keep wondering what I'm going to get," the brunet said, chuckling nervously. His father raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question it any further.

Misaki never loved his father the way he loved his mother. His father always had such high expectations when it came to him. Sometimes, Misaki wanted to ask his father why he expected so much from him when he was only eight years old. The little boy honestly felt smothered by that pressure. It wasn't like Misaki didn't love his father; it was just that he had a bigger attachment to his mother.

Misaki walked to school that day. He would normally take the bus but he didn't want to be around a lot of people. The boy just needed some time to think; his mind seemed to be imploding in on itself ever since the silver haired teen had left his life. The brunet would always turn to Akihiko when he needed help with something, but, in the three months since Akihiko had left, the boy had been having problems figuring things out.

When the small boy found himself in front of his school, he sighed sadly. He just wasn't ready to start the day off yet, especially since he didn't have Akihiko helping him understand the lessons once he got home. There was also one other thing that Misaki wasn't looking forward to…bullies.

Before Akihiko had come around, Misaki would constantly be bullied by the older kids at his school. But after the teenager started driving him home, the kids never had a chance to bully Misaki anymore. Without Akihiko, Misaki was sure it would start up again.

Misaki sighed again and trudged toward the building. He was never a fan of school, he wasn't very smart, and he never made many friends. But now, school was going to be ten times worse for him considering that he was already depressed about Akihiko leaving.

As he walked through the gates, a young girl, with blonde hair, approached him with a curious look on her face. If it had been any other time, Misaki would have greeted the girl, but, at this moment in time, Misaki was too lost in thought to notice. In fact, he was so distracted that he ended up colliding with the school wall, causing all the other children to laugh.

Only the blonde girl that had been watching him before ran over to help. "Are you okay?" the girl asked as she helped him off the ground. The boy gave her a light smile and nodded his head. "Good, you should watch where you're going next time." She gave him a bright smile and chuckled. "My name is Miyuki by the way."

"My name's Misaki Takahashi." They both smiled happily and Misaki thanked her for helping him up. Miyuki just nodded her head and continued to smile with her beautiful blue eyes shimmering. "So, what grade are you going into?" the boy asked as he tried to think of conversation topics. He wasn't very good when it came to socialization.

"I'm going into fourth grade, and if I remember correctly you were on my class list, so if I'm right we both have Mr. Miyagi as our teacher," Miyuki said as she tried to remember.

"That's right, I do have Mr. Miyagi. I couldn't even remember until you told me just now!" Misaki was so grateful to have someone as helpful as Miyuki around. Without her, he would have just made a bigger fool of himself than he already had.

As the two happy kids walked to their class together, Akihiko began to slip back into Misaki's mind. The boy began to wonder if Akihiko was with someone right now. He wondered if Akihiko had gotten himself a boyfriend or a girlfriend. The brunet believed that if Akihiko had gotten a lover that he would tell Misaki about it, but what if Akihiko had started keeping secrets again?

"Misaki!" Miyuki yelled as the brunet almost walked past their class. "Gosh, you need to stop getting into those trances of yours so easily," she said as she grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into the classroom.

Inside, Misaki took a seat next to Miyuki and a kid with light brown hair. The boy that Misaki was sitting next to immediately tried to strike up a conversation. "Hi, my names Shinobu, what's yours?" he asked with a look on his face that wasn't exactly a smile, but it wasn't an angry face either.

"My name's Misaki."

"Great. Misaki, I've decided were going to hang out this year. Nobody ever wants to be my friend because my dad's the principal and they don't want to get caught if they're doing something bad," Shinobu told him with a glum look on his face.

"T-that sucks, I'm sorry. But are you sure you want to be friends with me, I'm really kind of a loser." Shinobu completely ignored the brunet's question and immediately averted his eyes towards the teacher as he entered.

"Dang, don't you think the teacher is so hot?" Shinobu asked as he continued to stare at their teacher."B-but he's a man, and he's a lot older than you!" Misaki pointed out as a blush covered his face. Akihiko had appeared in Misaki's mind, more apparent than ever.

"So? Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he's not hot. Plus, age is just a number Misaki, that is unless you're a nine year old getting it on with a seventy-five year old man." The grey eyed boy chuckled at the thought.

'This kid is a total pervert; I probably shouldn't get involved with him,' Misaki thought as he began to panic. Why was he suddenly getting surrounded by people that didn't seem quite right?

While Miyagi Sensei welcomed the class, students, Shinobu aside, settled down, rolling their eyes or looking to each other for whispered conversation. Shinobu continued to stare lovingly at the older man. One kid pointed and others noticed and began to laugh softly.

As the teacher continued to speak Miyuki kept glancing at Misaki and then quickly looking away. There was something so interesting about the boy to her. He seemed mysterious and lonely, almost like a vampire. If Misaki was a vampire she hoped he didn't sparkle. Miyuki decided to make it a priority to learn more about Misaki and see if he really was as mysterious as he seemed.

As the other two children were lost in their own thoughts, Misaki's mind kept drifting back to a certain silver haired rabbit. Of course anytime the brunet thought about Akihiko, he would immediately blush, causing the other children in the room to raise eyebrows at him. As hard as Misaki tried, Akihiko continued to linger the back of the child's mind. Ever since Akihiko had left, he was all Misaki ever thought about.

Misaki would wonder, what Akihiko was doing, what Akihiko was eating, what Akihiko was wearing. And it was all because the boy couldn't see Akihiko in person. He missed the teen's company; he missed the adoration that Akihiko had for him. The brunet hoped that Akihiko would never adore anybody as much as he adored him. But there was always something else that kept creeping into the little boy's mind.

Sometimes, when Misaki would picture Akihiko in his head, he would imagine the silver haired teen but also imagine someone else next to him. And what scared little Misaki the most about the image in his head was that, the person standing next to Akihiko and holding his hand lovingly was…himself.

The boy knew that one day Akihiko would truly leave him forever and move on with his life. That thought terrified him. Truthfully, Misaki wished they could be together forever, just like he had thought they would do when he was younger. Misaki took the picture in his head as one example of their lives, permanently intertwined. Suddenly, there was a hand snapping in front of his face. Misaki jerked and looked over to see Shinobu with an angry expression. "Hey, did you not just hear a word I said? I've been talking to you for like five minutes and when you didn't respond I thought you had died!" Shinobu exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Misaki said as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"So who were you thinking about? Did it happen to be someone special?" Shinobu asked as he gave the brunet a knowing look.

'Usagi-san, someone special?' And as Misaki finally understood what the other boy was saying, he knitted his eyebrows and threw Shinobu a nasty glare.

* * *

AN: Well there you guys go, chapter 8. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and I really hope you guys liked the new characters. And who knows, maybe Miyuki will be some competetion against Akihiko in later chapters ;). Well please drop a review because I love hearing what you guys think. Also I would like to thank my Beta reader, CheyanneChika for helping making my story great. Well thats all for today guys, and again please drop a review.

Junjofangirl18 out


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

Babysitter for Hire

Chapter 9

"Did you fuck him?" Akihiko roommate asked, as he sat smoking a joint. The silver-haired teen threw the other man a glare and scoffed at how high he was. "No, I didn't fuck him; he's nine years old for fucking sake!" Akihiko yelled as he continued trying to study for the upcoming test.

"Oh sorry bro, for some reason I thought you said he was like nineteen."Taizo, Akihiko roommate was totally stoned at the moment. It seemed that Akihiko hadn't lucked out when it came to the person he was sharing a dorm room with. Actually it seemed like Akihiko hadn't had anything good happen to him since he came to Teito University. "So Akihiko, my buddies and I are going out tonight; I was wondering if you wanted to come." The stoned, black-haired teenager asked.

"Sorry Taizo, I'm busy all this week and maybe even next week." The other boy raised his eyebrow at Akihiko's reply; "it's just, I really want to go see Misaki for his birthday. I'm trying to knock out all my school work so I can take a day off school to visit him," Akihiko explained.

The truth was Akihiko was so excited to see his little Misaki smiling brightly, and hugging his legs. Akihiko yearned to see those gorgeous emerald-green eyes that Misaki owned. It had been so long since the silver-haired teen had seen the youth. The teen almost got lost in thought of Misaki, but snapped out of it when he realized he had to get work done if he wanted to see the boy; Also because Taizo was groaning and continually poking him in the arm.

"C'mon Akihiko, lighten up why don't you. All you ever think about is that stupid Misaki kid. I'm offering you a night out with the guys, filled with alcohol, weed, and women." Taizo smirked and put his arm around Akihiko; "besides, you're a good-looking dude, it will be easy for you to get girls." Taizo blew a stream of smoke in Akihiko's face before walking away from him.

Akihiko rolled his eyes and waved the smoke out of his face. If it had been any other time Akihiko might have taken up the offer, it all did seem very enticing to him after all; except for the girls of course. The silver-haired teen was about to return to his school work, when Taizo began speaking again. "I doubt Misaki would want you to be bored and sad all the time. He probably wants you to have fun once in a while. It would probably make him so sad if he found out you were giving up all your fun college times for him, considering how solicitous you say he is."

Taizo knew all the right buttons to push when it came to Akihiko. The black-haired teen knew that Akihiko was rather attached to the boy named Misaki, it least he could tell by the way Akihiko talked about him. So he knew that using the young brunet against Akihiko would surely get him to cave in. The stoned teen smirked when he saw Akihiko push his school work away from him and stand up from his place at the desk.

"You're probably right," Akihiko stated. "Misaki, would want me to have fun once in a while, besides maybe one night without studying will help me clear my mind so that I can concentrate more later." Taizo nodded his head in agreement as Akihiko spoke the words.

The truth was, Taizo and his friends didn't want to hang out with Akihiko because he was a cool guy; they wanted to hang out with him because they all knew he was loaded with money. They all knew that Akihiko came from the Usami family and was bound to have loads of cash with him. This was Tazio and his friends could just ask Akihiko to pay for their drinks and drugs. But they planned on dumping Akihiko after partying all night, just for the fun of it. It was true that the silver-haired teen was rather clever, but even he didn't see through the other teen's horrible plans. Because of Akihiko's ignorance on the truth of it all, he ended up taking up Taizo's offer to go out that night.

* * *

"Akihiko, glad you could make it," Taizo said as he saw the silver-haired teen walk into his friends dorm room. The other teenagers in the room snickered, for each of them knew the true reason for Akihiko being there. "Yeah….but I just have one question," Akihiko said quietly. "It's just that we're underage, how are we possibly going to get into a bar?" Akihiko wondered if Taizo and his friends went to the same bar he used to go to for alcohol.

Taizo snapped his fingers before pointing towards Akihiko. "Good question," one of Taizo's friends said. "There's actually this place down by Sun Plaza that's really easy to get into even if you're a minor. Akihiko just smiled and nodded his head; "so when are we going to leave," he asked. The black haired teen grinned and picked up his car keys. "Right now," he stated and all his other friends hopped up and grabbed their jackets and wallets for show.

*line break*

Akihiko stood in the corner of the very crowded bar, as he watched all his other so called friends drink, smoke, and dance with girls. Since they all had come to this bar called Mind Rape, Akihiko had been offered dances from girls a total of twenty-one times. He had also been offered many drugs, some of which he hadn't even heard of. Akihiko didn't smoke weed, he didn't like the stupid cheap drug; he liked cigarettes a significant amount more.

One by one Akihiko downed any drink he had been handed, he had missed alcohol a lot. He had forgotten how good it felt to feel light-headed and not have a care in the world. Soon he finally danced with another girl who was utterly entranced by his dazzling good looks. They had made small talk, most of which Akihiko blocked out, he really didn't care about this girl, or her lifestyle. "So, what do you for fun?" The girl yelled with a funny sounding voice due to the effects of alcohol. "Well….I enjoy sleeping, and I really enjoy writing," Akihiko answered as a faint smile appeared on his face. "Wow what an exciting life you live," The girl said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"What was that," Akihiko asked, he couldn't hear due to the loudness of the music. "Sorry Laney, I couldn't hear you"; the girl pouted but continued dancing. "My names Gracie, not Laney," she said, the annoyance lacing her voice. Taizo busted up between both of them with a giant, goofy smile on his face. "Well look at that," Taizo said as he pointed to Akihiko and Gracie. "You ended up getting yourself a nice piece of ass" he yelled before laughing hysterically. Akihiko shook his head, and distanced himself from Gracie. "No, you got it all wrong we're not-"Akihiko was cut off by Taizo speaking again.

"You know what, you two should get out of here and find a nice hotel, if you know what I mean," Taizo said while winking. Gracie nodded her head in agreement, her slick black hair flying everywhere as she did so. "Akihiko that's a great idea, I mean the bar is great and all but I want to be somewhere a little more private with you." Gracie put on seductive eyes and ran her eyes through Akihiko's luscious locks.

"Um…I guess that would be okay," Akihiko said. And with that Gracie was dragging him away from the bar, leaving the loud music and disco lights behind. Akihiko filled his lungs with fresh air the moment he stepped outside into the parking lot, but it was cut short when Gracie pressed her lips to his. By reflex Akihiko pushed her away, causing her to stumble backwards and put an angry pout on her face.

"What's wrong with you, you act like you're not at all interested in me!" Gracie was angry; she wondered how Akihiko could not be interested in her. She was sexy, funny, smart, and put out easily; wasn't she every horny boys dream? Akihiko however didn't feel the same way about Gracie, he liked men after all. "I'm not sure what you're complaining about," Akihiko said while he hiccupped. Gracie groaned and threw her arms in the air; "are you going to fuck me or not," she screamed.

Akihiko shrugged and put his hands up defensively; "I guess we could," He said due to the alcohol messing with his sense of morals. Akihiko knew he was gay, and he knew it wasn't right just have sex with people for the fun of it; however the large intake of alcohol was clearing all those things from his mind. "I mean if you really want to, let's get a hotel and do it all night long," Akihiko stumbled backwards when she ran over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to her car.

* * *

A groan came from underneath crisp white hotel covers as Akihiko awoke. He looked around to find himself in a crappy looking room with no one else in sight "Didn't…I come here with someone" He asked himself as he stood up from the bed. Akihiko looked down to find himself naked, and reeking with the smell of sex. Suddenly he gripped his head as a bolt of pain ran through his brain; he had a hangover, and a bad one at that. As the silver-haired teen walked through the crappy hotel room he came upon a note laying on the bathroom sink, he picked it up and began to read.

_Akihiko,_

_You were still asleep when I woke up so I just headed out. The sex was pretty good after you finally got it up, you should probably work on that. Also just too clear things up my names not Laney or Misaki (you called me Misaki during sex) Also I'm leaving the hotel bill to you just because I can. I already got you phone number from your cell phone while you were sleeping, and I programmed my number into it, you're welcome. Well I hope to hear from you soon; maybe by then you'll finally know my name. _

_P.S. Someone called your phone while you were sleeping, their caller ID was Misaki, I'm guessing it's just you ex girlfriend or something, well that's all._

_Love, Gracie~_

"Shit," Akihiko said in frustration as he crumbled up the note. As he walked over to the trash can to throw it away, he caught a glimpse of the clock; it read 4:30pm, and that's when Akihiko remembered it was a Tuesday. That meant that he had been late for all his classes, and he had missed several tests. There was no way he would be able to miss anymore days this semester now that he had already missed one. "F-f-fuck" silver-haired teen yelled as he kicked the trash can and threw the note.

"How in the world could I let myself be dragged away by those stoned bastards?" The anger was simply radiating from Akihiko; he was so frustrated that he felt like screaming. He picked up the nearest item which was thankfully a pillow and chucked it across the room. Akihiko took deep breaths and massaged the temples of his forehead as he tried to calm down. It had been a very long time since the teen had felt this much stress.

Suddenly Akihiko's phone began to ring, he looked over to see Misaki's name on the caller ID. The teen thought about ignoring the call and continue his fit of rage and anger, but no, he couldn't. Akihiko would feel so bad if he didn't answer Misaki, he would feel horrible for leaving the small boy wondering why he wasn't answering his phone. So using all the courage he could muster he picked up the ringing phone and hit the answer button.

The conversation between the two of them was nice until Misaki mentioned his birthday. "I'm very, very sorry Misaki, but I can't come visit you for your birthday," Akihiko said; his voice was cracking due to his feeling of guilt bubbling up inside him. "So when will you be coming back then?" Akihiko heard the small voice speak into the phone receiver. Akihiko stood there very frustrated as he massaged the temples of his forehead again.

"I-I don't know Misaki, I'm really busy right now so it might be a while before I visit again." Akihiko hated this, he hated having to let his little angel down, but there was no other choice. The silver-haired teen almost started raging with anger and frustration again when he heard Misaki trying to hold back tears. But instead he stayed calm, this was his own fault, and there was no way he was going to have a temper tantrum with his young love on the line.

* * *

AN: Goddammit Akihiko Im gonna have to come beat you ass now, why the hell did you have sex with her?! Ok calm down maysen, well how did you guys like that chapter? I thought it would be a good idea to make this chapter, now you all know the true reason why Akihiko can't come to Misaki's birthday. Please leave areview telling me what you thougt. Also tell me if there was soemthing i should explain better, or something you didnt understand. Well thats it for now, I hope you gusy liked that chapter. Now if you'll exuse me I have to go because I have knowhere to be xD Again please drop a review.

Junjofangirl18 out ;)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello everybody Im back! My computer got a virus and crashed on me again, but my moms boyfriend fixed it again! So I started working on this chapter as soon as it was fixed. I hope you like it, please leave a review when you done reading. Also all the people who are reading "My Kidnapped Heart," that should be updated soon too :)

Babysitter for Hire

Chapter 10

Misaki sat silently at the dinner table; he was unknowingly being watched by his parents. The adults kept throwing each other questionable looks as their son just continued to look down at his dinner plate. Breaking the silence, Misaki's father was the first one to speak; "Misaki, have you been feeling alright?" Suddenly the brunets head jerked up from its current position; the boys emerald-green eyes were wide, indicating that he had been surprised by his father's sudden question.

"I'm sorry father I wasn't listening, could you repeat the question for me again," Misaki asked while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt; it was obvious that the boy was nervous about something. Misaki's father sighed and put his chopsticks down; the soon to be nine-year old knew what this meant; because when his father put his chopsticks down during dinner it meant he wanted to have a deep conversation.

"Darling, you've acted quite strangely since the beginning of the week, what's bothering you," the boy's mother asked in a sweet voice, as she reached over and wiped the chocolate-brown hair out of her son's eyes. Misaki looked down at the red place mat on the table; he was avoiding his mothers gaze. The boy's father raised an eyebrow at his son's strange behavior. Unlike Misaki's mother, his father was not one to equivocate, when he had a question or suspicion he would immediately address it.

"Misaki, answer you mother this instant, you're not even a teenager yet and you as difficult as ever," the man yelled as he shot his son a warning glare. The brunet almost giggled at the thought of his father having to deal with a real teenager, such as Akihiko. Oh how funny it would be to watch his father control someone as stubborn as Akihiko. Misaki could have sat there for hours, imagining Akihiko and his funny ways, but the boy knew that if he didn't answer his father soon, he would be in big trouble.

"It's just that, Usagi San hasn't called in a while, I'm starting to worry about him." Without noticing it, a light blush began to spread across Misaki's cheeks, this always happened when he or someone else mentioned the silver-haired teen. "He normally calls it least once a week….but he hasn't called since last Monday." Misaki's voice continued to get softer and softer as he spoke the words, it was almost as if the boy was talking to himself more that he was the people in front of him.

Misaki held his breath as he waited for his father's sigh of disappointment; it almost always came after he had admitted something. Just as Misaki had expected his father put his hand on his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh; then slowly ran through his black hair. "Misaki…..it's not your job to worry about Akihiko, he is not a little kid he knows what he's doing. I don't understand how you two could have even grown so close considering your huge age difference." Somehow the words hit Misaki in a way he was not very fond of, he almost felt offended by his father's words. Soon the eight year old began to wonder if he didn't really understand Akihiko the way he thought he did; just like his father had said, they couldn't really speak or think on the same wavelengths due to the huge age gap and the level of life experience they each have had.

Misaki was just about to slip into dream land again, when the phone suddenly rung. The little boy jumped up from his spot at the dinner table and ran over to the phone, he was praying to Kanji that if was Akihiko calling. "Hello," The boy said hopefully into the phone receiver.

"Hello Misaki, this is Miyuki," Misaki heard Shinobu yelling his name in the background; "oh yeah and Shinobu. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to go see the première of The Kan movie that comes out tomorrow." At the mention of his favorite manga, a smile easily found its way on the young brunet's lips. "Sure I would love to go," Misaki said happily "Why don't we just walk to movie theater right after school since it's close to the school."

Miyuki could hear the delight in Misaki's voice; the girl had seen how depressed Misaki had looked the last couple of days so she decided to do something nice for him. "Sure that sounds great, Shinobu agrees with you plan too," She said with a happy smile on her face. "Oh, by the way, when you tell your parents where you going after school make sure they know adults will be with us," the blonde spoke into the phone trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"But there won't be parents there, why would you tell him there would be," Shinobu asked quietly as to not let Misaki hear through the phone. "We all know how goody-goody Misaki is, there is no way he would come with us if he found out we lied to our parents and told them we were going to the library," Miyuki said with a smirk; Shinobu just rolled his eyes,' she always has been a rebel' he thought.

After the phone call had ended Misaki hung up the phone and strode back to the dinner table. "Who was that, darling," Misaki's mother asked in a tender voice. She smiled happily when the boy explained to her that he and his friends were going to the movies, he didn't even have to mention the part about parents being there, and he guessed they just assumed there would be. You see, she knew how hard it was for Misaki to make friends, considering how socially awkward he was; so it made her happy to hear that her son was finally finding some good friends.

As good as it felt to be invited to do things Misaki still felt saddened by the fact that it wasn't Akihiko who was on the other end of the phone line. Suddenly Misaki felt anger boiling up inside him, he was angry at Akihiko for not calling him. The brunet believed that you should let your family and friends know how you're doing often so that they don't begin to worry. 'Whatever, if Usagi doesn't want to call and talk to me than I don't want to talk to him either, if he really cared her would have called by now,' Misaki thought to himself.

"W-Well I should head to bed don't you think, I mean it's pretty late and I have school tomorrow and all." As fast as Misaki could carry out, he cleaned up his mess from dinner and ran up to his room. The boy was afraid that if he sat and daydreamed about Akihiko in front of his parents for too much longer, they would begin to notice the angry faces he was making due to the frustration he felt for Akihiko.

"You know what, I'm not even going to think about Usagi any longer," Misaki said to himself as he plopped down on his twin sized bed with a purple comforter. "I'm just going to look forward to the trip to the movies tomorrow; I will not let Usagi enter my mind." And with that Misaki began getting ready for bed, along with trying to stop the urges to imagine Akihiko's glorious face shining like a diamond.

* * *

"W-What do you mean you lied to your parents, you even told me to make sure my parents knew there were going to be other adults there?" The brunet's voice carried through the movie theater, he had no idea he would be dragged into this mess. "So what did you guys tell your parents then," Misaki asked, his voice cracking a little due to his anger and frustration for his friends.

"Well I told my parents that I was going to the library with Shinobu and you, and that both of your guys parents would be there, and they totally bought it," Miyuki said happily, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she said the words. Misaki looked over to Shinobu, as if waiting for him to explain his little fib. Shinobu just shrugged and answered blankly; "my parents don't know where I am half the time, why would it be any different this time. I didn't even tell my parents I was going anywhere."

Misaki did a face palm and scowled at his friends, he had never been involved with such people before. The brunet would have given the other children a lecture if he hadn't of looked at the clock and seen the time. "Oh no, the movies about to start" Misaki exclaimed as he bolted towards the room showing their movie, two other kids followed behind him and did a high five. "Even if he's angry he still can't resist the Kan," Miyuki said while giggling.

* * *

A scowl quickly covered Miyuki's face when she saw Shinobu take the only seat next to Misaki. She cleared her throat and threw Shinobu a glare; "Shinobu why don't you sit on the other side of me, so that I can sit by Misaki," Miyuki asked in the sweetest tone she could muster. Shinobu just looked at her like she was stupid; "Oh yeah, and what do I get out of it," the boy asked in a smug voice. The blonde girl just sighed and held her head down in shame; she normally didn't do this; "I will give you five hundred yen," she said. In an instant the spot was empty and Shinobu was in the other seat, happily waiting for his pay.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here," Miyuki asked as a blush found its way on her tan cheeks. "Yeah, you don't have to ask me you know," Misaki answered with a smile and a chuckle; he obviously didn't get that Miyuki was trying to flirt with him. The blonde girl seemed to notice Misaki's ignorance on the subject and sighed in frustration, she would have to find a way to make her feelings for the brunet a little more obvious.

"I bet it's a really good view from that seat, isn't it Miyuki?" Shinobu scoffed and shook his head in an annoyed way. He was always really picky about what seat he got at the movie theater so it made him quite angry when he ended up giving his seat away to Miyuki; and all just because she wanted to flirt with a boy who Shinobu knew was gay.

Somehow without even trying to figure himself out Shinobu knew he was gay, it was almost like he was born with the knowledge of his sexuality. The blonde somehow understood people so well, he could almost look at random people walking on the sidewalk and know their story; that's why it was so easy for him to understand Misaki. Shinobu was teased a lot because he was gay, but only by the kids who knew what gay meant; so when Misaki didn't make fun of Shinobu for thinking Miyagi Sensei was hot, he automatically knew Misaki was gay himself. And that was one of the reasons why Shinobu decided to make Misaki one of his best friends.

Miyuki's reason for befriending Misaki was far different from Shinobu's. The blue-eyed girl had gone to the same school as Misaki for years, yet the brunet had never talked to her before. Miyuki found Misaki to be interesting, yet weird, almost esoteric. So Miyuki made a resolution, she promised this year that she would get to know Takahashi Misaki and somehow become his best friend and maybe someday…his girlfriend.

The movie that all three children were suppose to be watching had suddenly slipped from their minds, they now found themselves waist deep in their own thoughts. While Shinobu and Miyuki thought about the path that led to Misaki, the brunet himself was actually busy day dreaming about Akihiko's fantastic charisma. Though the green eyes boy had promised himself he wouldn't think of Akihiko, his mind had started to betray him.

'I wonder what Usagi San is doing right now? Maybe he's thinking about me too! I hope he's not too busy, maybe I should call him when I get home, no then I would seem like I thought about him all the time.' Misaki tried to deal with his internal conflict, but no matter how hard he tried it was always a futile effort.

"I thought this movie would be better, but in all honesty it freaking sucks!" Miyuki's screeching voice could be heard all the theater. Many people had turned around, or tapped her on the back just so they could go "Shhh," to her face. The blonde girl found this to be very rude, so in the end it was her fault when the children were unwillingly dragged out of the movies.

"Nice job Miyuki and I spent thirty five dollars on those tickets!" Shinobu whined and threw his hand in the air and before Miyuki or Misaki could say anything Shinobu was stomping down the street alone. The other two children watch in shock as Shinobu left them standing in front of the movie theater; Misaki threw Miyuki a glace that meant 'should we go after him?' Miyuki just shrugged and started walking the opposite direction of Shinobu.

"Um, I guess I'll just walk with you, my house is this way anyways," Misaki said quietly. The first few minutes of the children's walk together was silent and painful, the only interaction between them was sudden glances. Finally Misaki broke the silence; "It's sad, soon all the cherry blossoms will be gone thanks to winter." Miyuki nodded her head in agreement and looked away so Misaki wouldn't catch a glimpse of her blush.

W-Well this is my house right here," Miyuki said while laughing nervously. Misaki just smiled at her and waved goodbye. However, the blonde girl in front of him stood there holding her breath, it almost looked like she had something to say. Finally after what seemed like five minutes of awkwardness Misaki continued walking, he just told himself that she was going to stay outside all night.

When Misaki found himself in front of his own home he sighed sadly. In all honesty he did find it to be just a tiny bit of fun to be a rebel and lie; but at the same time he still felt guilty for it. The first thing the brunet heard when he walked through the door was the sound of the phone ringer. Suddenly Misaki bolted towards the phone and looked at the caller I.D. Misaki had been waiting for this call for almost two weeks and now it was finally here, now _he _was finally here. Usagi San, his Usagi san.

(AN: Well thats it guys, I really hope you liked it. I tried my very best and even made it a bit longer than usual due to how long I was gone. Well I hope you liked it, and I hope you didnt think it was pointless. I really wanted you guys to get to know the new characters like Miyuki, and some new things I did to Shinobu xD Please leave a review letting me know what you thought about it, im always happy to see your reviews :) Bye

Junjofangirl18 out ;)


End file.
